<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wenning wanquanbiaoji by caiyungui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175925">wenning wanquanbiaoji</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caiyungui/pseuds/caiyungui'>caiyungui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>wanquanbiaoji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caiyungui/pseuds/caiyungui</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wenning wanquanbiaoji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>发情热来得很快，短短时间里温彦就被烧的意识模糊，本能的宁远徵怀里凑，汲取对方的信息素，缓解他身上火烧一样的感觉。<br/>宁远徵那冰凉的木兰气息就像是他最需要的水源，他一直不停的蹭着对方，把宁远徵的火也蹭出来了。<br/>宁远徵也难受得厉害，恨不得就这么不管不顾地冲进去，但顾及两个人是第一次面临发情期，忍耐的把温彦放在床上，拆开自己买的葡萄糖给温彦喂了点。<br/>温彦身体里面空虚的难受，就好似每次宁远徵用手指挑逗他却又不给他的那种感觉，他忍不住用下面蹭了蹭床单，后面本能的开始分泌液体。<br/>宁远徵自己也吃了点葡萄糖，很快就压上来，亲吻着他，双手在他身上点火，慢慢褪下他的衣服。<br/>温彦的皮肤很白，此时染上了情动的薄红，像是成熟的水蜜桃一样诱人。<br/>宁远徵低头啄吻温彦胸前的两点，双手向下探。<br/>温彦下面那一根早就立起来，秀气的形状戳着宁远徵，还吐了些许晶莹的露珠。<br/>宁远徵伸手握住，用温彦最喜欢的方法撸了两下，听到温彦喘的更急了。<br/>温彦搂着宁远徵轻吻，双手也顺着对方的肩胛骨滑倒腰线。<br/>宁远徵倒抽一口冷气，拿开温彦的手，声音沙哑地说：“先别这样，我怕我控制不住，伤到你。”<br/>温彦小声的咕哝着，松开手。<br/>宁远徵伸手撸动温彦的前面，另外一只手直接向后面探去，刚伸进去一根手指，就感觉里面又热又湿，他险些控制不住自己的直接捅进去。<br/>他强忍着，耐心地用手指做扩张，指尖擦过温彦里面最敏感的一点，听到温彦倒抽着气，呜咽着。<br/>他的手指来回擦过几次，另外一只手一直帮温彦撸。<br/>Omega原本就难以承受这种前后夹击的快感，温彦双手揪着床单，大腿根绷紧，无意识地挣扎着。<br/>宁远徵知道他快到了，松开他。<br/>温彦快出来的时候忽然被扔下，整个人不上不下的，十分难受，忍不住轻声说：“我，我想……”<br/>“等一下。”宁远徵的声音更加低哑了，“不要着急，现在就出来我怕你之后受不住。”<br/>什么意思？<br/>温彦混沌的大脑不知道宁远徵在说什么。<br/>但宁远徵也没打算仔细解释，感觉扩张已经做好，就抬起温彦的双腿，直接抵在了下面。<br/>他低头亲吻温彦，轻声说：“等会儿忍一下，我可能没办法控制自己。”<br/>起初，温彦不知道宁远徵说的是什么意思，但宁远徵撞进来的时候他忽然有点懂了。<br/>宁远徵撞进来的力气是前所未有的大，信息素一下子编织成一张网笼罩住温彦。<br/>温彦被撞的叫了一声，后面本能的收缩，激的身体里面那根棍子越发的粗大。<br/>宁远徵对准温彦的敏感点撞着，温彦本来就格外敏感的身体被撞了几次之后直接射了。<br/>他爽的失神的喘息，下面酸酸麻麻的，一时间处在不应期。<br/>平常这种时候宁远徵都会体贴地停下来安抚他，抱抱他，但今天宁远徵没有，不仅没停下，还撞的更加用力，温彦几乎是被强制性的延长了整个高潮，受不住的低喊：“宁，慢，慢一点……”<br/>宁远徵没说话，低头狠狠的撞击着他。<br/>温彦在欲海里载浮载沉，忍不住低低啜泣出来。<br/>宁远徵格外的凶狠，一句话都不说，对准他身体里最敏感的地方操，几次擦过他生殖腔的道口，温彦浑身发麻，脚趾都蜷缩起来。<br/>此时的宁远徵仿佛陷入了被动发情里，没什么理智，凭借着本能撞击，对准omega的敏感点撞。<br/>每一次进出，温彦都感觉自己身体里仿佛有电流滑过，他爽的浑身发抖，前面一直不停的流精，低低的呜咽着。<br/>他很快就又被插射了一次，他失神的喘息，后面剧烈地收缩。<br/>宁远徵仿佛感觉到什么，拼命地往里撞，温彦正酸麻着，叫声更加软绵。<br/>那个叫声仿佛刺激了宁远徵，他狠狠的往里面一顶，温彦身体里最隐秘的道口打开了一瞬。<br/>Alpha如同本能一样的对准开了一条缝的生殖腔撞击，从未被人触碰过的生殖腔被人用力地撞击，温彦拼命地挣扎想要逃开那种感觉，但却被alpha按在身下，承受那灭顶一样的快感。<br/>宁远徵的表情性感又迷乱，仿佛没什么理智似的在他身上动。<br/>温彦很快就受不住的哭喊着打开了自己的生殖腔。<br/>Alpha巨大的器官一下子就挤进去，卡在里面，形成了一个结。<br/>温彦疼的要命，忍不住哭喊着推着宁远徵，却完全推不动高大的alpha。<br/>宁远徵抬起温彦的身体，狠狠的咬在omega腺体上，尖锐的牙齿刺破温彦的腺体。<br/>温彦感觉自己被灌满了，又热又烫，他的小腹都微微突出，他难受的挣扎却因为那个标记而无力挣扎。<br/>宁远徵正在标记他，完全标记，彻底的在他身上打下烙印。<br/>温彦哭着，脸上都是泪痕，格外的无助。<br/>这个时候宁远徵似乎恢复了一点理智，信息素不再那么充满掠夺感，温彦能感觉到冰冰凉凉的木兰信息素正绕着他，安抚他。<br/>他听到宁远徵低声说：“别怕。”<br/>温彦靠着宁远徵，感受到对方火热的身躯和一直搂着他的手臂，忽然也不那么怕了。<br/>“宁……”<br/>“我在。”宁远徵喘息着，在温彦的身上留下了一个个的轻吻。<br/>温彦反手搂着宁远徵，配合对方完成了这个标记。<br/>他们，完全标记了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>